August
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: In which Reimu decides yukkuri breeding season might not be so bad after all. Reimu/Yukkuri Reimu. Don't like? Don't read!


August

**A/N: When I say "Yukkuri", I am referring to the impossibly adorable version drawn by Mochizuki Ado. If you haven't already seen, go look him/her up on Danbooru. THAT IS HOW YUKKURI ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK.**

* * *

It was a hot, sticky day in the middle of August, and self proclaimed 'Shrine Maiden of Paradise' Reimu Hakurei was currently occupied with the extremely mentally engaging task of staring at the ceiling fan and wishing for a cup of iced tea to magically make itself and walk over to her. Not an entirely impossible scenario in Gensokyo, actually, but be damned if she knew the spell for autonomous tea-making. So she was left with staring, sweating and wishing, which might of actually been kind of peaceful- if not for her poor little Yuu.

Yukkuri were sort of the "new thing" around Gensokyo- perfectly adorable, made good pets, etc etc etc. In fact, too keep up with this new trend, Reisen had become a veterinarian for these little creatures, citing that Eirin was busy enough taking care of humans and youkai. And she was good at it, too- in fact, the only hiccup she'd run into was, due to no one having ever seen yukkuri mate before; she hadn't a clue how to fix them. Not as big of a problem as it would be for cats or dogs…

… but it meant that breeding season was very much still in session, even for domesticated yukkuri.

Reimu sighed slightly as she flicked her gaze sideways to where her Blue Reimu-type, Yuu, was pacing, sliding back and forth along the same path slowly, mashing its underbelly as close to the floor as she possibly could. The little creature's eyes were half-lidded and glassy, her cheeks flushed bright red as she scooched across the floorboards, giving a weak cry.

Unfortunately, many people's yukkuri seemed to be having this very same problem- including Gensokyo's resident witch and Reimu's best friend of a decade, Marisa Kirisame. Marisa's Red Marisa-type, Ze, had gone under a week ago, so Marisa had been complaining about it to Reimu for a while before, well, 17-year-olds being 17-year-olds and Marisa being Marisa, the conversation had inexplicably turned to…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_What do you __**mean**__, what do you think they __**jizz**__?!" Reimu yelled, snickering a little in spite of herself._

"_Just that!" The madly giggling witch said, grinning ear to ear."All of 'em are filled with candy and stuff, right? It only makes __**sense**__that they'd give out something suitably sweet~!"_

_Reimu had to hold a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter by now. "Oh, y-yeah. So what do you think, melted white chocolate?"_

_Marisa appeared to be mulling this over quite seriously, which only served to add to the slowly growing smile on Reimu's face. "Nah… that's not __**sticky**__enough." She announced, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue a little. "I was thinking… marshmallow sauce~!" _

_And the dam burst as both girls exploded in laughter, brought to their knees by the catch all of juvenile humor- semen jokes…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reimu groaned. _That_ had been _before _her sweet little Yuu had been caught up in that time of the year, and it almost hurt to see the yukkuri whimper, scraping her underbelly across the floor in a futile attempt to gain relief-

Oh god DAMN it, she couldn't watch this anymore.

The shrine maiden sat up, and in one fluid, decisive motion, picked up her pet and held her gently on her lap, eliciting a startled cry from the yukkuri in question. "Shh-hh-hhh…" Reimu murmured, scratching her little pet right behind the ribbon, smiling when the fabric fluttered a bit in response. "I'm going to make it all better, okay?" She felt Yuu melt into her touch, and sighed resolutely. She was going into this with exactly one theory, stemming from every pet and snuggle she'd ever given the yukkuri. She'd let Reimu touch her everywhere but the very back portion of her underbelly. You could scratch her chin, you could rub her belly, but goddesses help you if you touched that area.

Reimu took her four fingers and began to slowly stroke Yuu's belly, all the way front to all the way back. The little ball of bean paste quivered as her soft fingertips crossed that forbidden back area, whimpering pitifully, needily, and pushing into her hand. _Bingo~_, she thought, cooing reassuringly as she continued to pet the area, fingers spreading slightly to feel for any sort of a divot or slit. "It's okay… it's okay…"

Her middle finger finally dipped into a dripping, hot little cave. Reimu smirked in satisfaction as she gently pushed her finger in further, knowing she'd hit it on the nose when she heard Yuu give a low moan. Slowly, she started massaging the tight walls with the pad of her finger, feeling much satisfied as she felt her pet relax, melting under her.

"Good girl…" Reimu said, rubbing the yukkuri's crown as she began to turn her belly-side up so she could get a better look at what she was doing… and was greeted by not only the wet little pussy she was currently servicing, but a hard red penis as well, about the size of her index finger. She stared for a second, finger still moving mechanically. _I should probably tell Reisen about this_, she thought, shortly before pushing that thought to the back of her mind as she leaned down to kiss the tip of the little member, earning her a mewl from Yuu and some renewed determination. Slowly she began to run her tongue up and down the small shaft, unable to hide her grin as the yukkuri began to push up in an attempt to get into her mouth.

She switched gears, lapping her tongue across Yuu's maw before poking it into the sweet core (indeed, the juices the yukkuri were dripping were syrupy sugar), taking long licks of the sticky sweet syrup within. She realized, with a growing blush, that her _own_ panties were becoming humid. Quietly, she slipped a hand under the band of her skirt, moaning as she stroked herself in time with petting Yuu's member. The yukkuri seemed to sense through the fugue of sheer pleasure clouding its mind that her owner was also growing needy. With as much force as her trembling little ball-body could muster, she pushed down and against Reimu's crotch, whining loudly. Reimu reddened quite a bit more as Yuu did this, having thought that she was being some level of discreet, but nonetheless was all too happy to oblige her pet, slipping out of her skirt and by now soaking wet panties.

As the miko's flower was exposed to the warm air, Yuu began to rub her face against the soft wet folds, exploring with her small tongue whilst Reimu returned the favor as much as possible with her dexterous fingers to the yukkuri's own cave. "G-Good… good gi-gir-girl-aaaaaahhhhnnn~!" Reimu cried out as Yuu discovered her hard little bud, nibbling lightly on it and suckling greedily. She cupped the back of her little pet in her hand, causing the yukkuri to surface, and gently pushed the small red member into her own much larger vagina, causing her little Yuu to cry out, instinctively beginning to slide in and out. While Yuu's penis was too small to pleasure her very much, Reimu found that her yukkuri's ecstatic moans and playing with her own clit made up for it _quite_ well.

Without really noticing what she was doing, she leaned down to lock lips with Yuu, easily pushing past her lips and into her mouth. She eagerly explored the small area, lapping at the roof of her pet's candy-coated kisser as if her life depended on it. She broke for air a minute later, licking all around Yuu's mouth to catch any saliva that might have spilled earlier. As she leaned back slightly, Yuu bit down on her momentarily forgotten clit, providing the final push for the Shrine Maiden of Paradise. Reimu's voice sang into the empty shrine as her walls and belly tightened, giving one final wave of hot juices. Sensing the yukkuri's imminent finish as well, she pulled Yuu out of her a moment before she finished as well, spilling her cum over Reimu's stomach as she proclaimed her own joy to the world.

The yukkuri fell limp, panting, as her little member slid back into its sheath within her. Her pussy sealed itself again as well, leaving her underbelly as featureless as it had been earlier. With a squeaky yawn, the sticky and satisfied Yuu cuddled up under a nearly-prone Reimu's neck, purring contentedly. Reimu sighed with a smile on her face, scratching her little pet right behind the ribbon, just where she liked it. "Such a good girl~…" she cooed, nuzzling up to Yuu. "I told you, I'd make it allll~llll better…"

As Yuu dozed off, a thought occurred to Reimu. She dragged two of her still humid fingers through the thick white paste still coating her belly. She brought the substance to her lips, and as she licked her fingers clean, her eyes lit up in recognition. She gave a single short laugh before letting her head fall back and her ceiling fan and exhaustion drag her to sweet slumber.

Marshmallow sauce.

-End-

* * *

**A/N: What have I wrought upon this Earth.**


End file.
